


Большой секрет

by Nechist



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU от основного сюжета, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Лави попался в ловушку Микка





	

У Лави, сорок девятого Книгочея, есть один секрет, о котором не знает никто. И никогда не должен узнать. Потому что это самый большой секрет на его памяти. Нет, у всех его я было что-то, о чем они не любили распространяться — Лави это прекрасно помнит. Память это вообще его отличительная черта. Тот же Дик был полон секретов, как шкатулка с двойным дом, но только секрет Лави такой.   
Он знает это очень хорошо. Потому что ни одно из его я за сорок девять войн ни разу не спутывалось с Ноем.

Они столкнулись в первый раз тогда, когда Тысячелетний разрушил Эдо. Лаки тогда хотел только одного — чтобы этот лощеный хлыщ оставил Аллена в покое. Но ведь не такой ценой!  
Если бы можно было повернуть все вспять... нет, он поступил бы точно так же. Так что бессмысленно гадать, чем там могло кончиться.

Лави перекатывается по постели и садится, не в силах уже лежать. Он не привык врать себе. Если впервые разы он поддавался, потому что: «я обязательно доберусь до кого-то из твоих приятелей», то сейчас он идет на встречу с Микком, потому что сам этого хочет. 

Он доходит до умывального столика и льет в него воду из медного кувшина, стоящего тут же, долго смотрит на свое отражение, словно ожидая, что от того, что Тики касается его и того, как он это делает, на его лбу выступят стигматы. Но конечно ничего подобного не происходит. 

Лави косится на большие ходики, висящие на стене, и начинает торопливо умываться — скоро должна появится дверь.

То, что Роад Камелот участвует в их маленькой забаве, как называет все происходящее Тики, его нисколько не удивляет. Где один Ной, там и другой. Удивительно, что не все семейство знает о происходящем.   
Именно она дала Лави ключ от своей двери. Просто появилась в его комнате, заставив подорваться. Книгочей схватился уже было за Тесей, но тут ему в горло уперлась восковая стрела, и пришлось замереть.

— Не делай глупостей, — Камелот погрозила ему пальцем и прошлась по комнате.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Осталось только бессильно сжимать кулаки — он был уверен, что в стены ордена семейка Графа больше не сунется, и вот на тебе. 

— Пришла отдать тебе кое-что, — Роад качнулась с пятки на носок и вытащила руку из-за спины. В пальцах она держала причудливо изогнутый ключ.

— Что это еще?! — Лави еще больше подобрался.

— Не старайся выглядеть глупее, чем ты есть, — На мгновение из-под маски маленькой девочки выглянула взрослая женщина, и не сказать, что это открытие Книгочея обрадовало. — Тики просил передать тебе это. Сказал, что ты знаешь зачем.

Лави знал. При их последней встрече Микк обронил, что в его планы пока не входит раскрывать, насколько близко они знакомы, а значит стоит позаботиться о конспирации. Что может быть незаметнее, чем уйти из собственной комнаты в другое измерение, а потом вернуться. Все уверены, что он безвылазно сидит у себя, а он тем временем ублажает Удовольствие Ноя. 

Лави передернул плечами и, потянувшись, надел куртку. Тики нравилось, когда он приходит в форме экзорциста, он даже не думал это скрывать. Особенно ему нравилось просто спускать с Лави штаны и брать его, толком не раздеваясь. В такие моменты он в красках расписывал, как с удовольствием сжал бы сердце в его груди, заставил то остановиться. И Лави разрывался между желанием податься к нему, напрашиваясь на большее, и желанием развернулся и хорошенько съездить по холеной физиономии.

Он подошел к окну, рассматривая запряженные лошадьми экипажи и автомобили с паровыми двигателями, лениво ползущие по мосту. Вздрогнул, когда плеч коснулись руки в белых перчатках.

— Ты же никогда не приходишь сам, — проговорил негромко, стараясь скрыть мгновенно охрипший голос.

— Сегодня я решил сделать исключение, — откликнулся Микк и подтолкнул его в сторону постели. Это было что-то новенькое, но Лави послушался. Частично из любопытства, что же будет дальше, частично потому что сам хотел. Тики хорошо приручил его, настолько, что оставаясь с ним наедине, Лави словно забывал, что он Ной и что он может убить его.

Он хрипло вздохнул, когда Микк сжал его член сквозь ткань одежды, и охотно раздвинул ноги, подставляясь под прикосновения и ласки.

Тики в полной мере оправдывал свое прозвище. Он умел и любил дарить Удовольствие. Именно так с большой буквы. После секса с ним Лави выжат как лимон и ему почти плохо от того, насколько хорошо.   
Он всхлипывает и выгибается, когда внутрь входят влажные пальцы. Тики необязательно раздевать его для этого. Лави кажется, он когда-нибудь сойдет с ума от этих прикосновений — особенно когда наслаждение разливается по венам огненной волной.

Он послушно выпутывается из одежды и раскрывается сильнее, запрокидывая голову, когда пальцев становится два, а затем три. Тики нравится мучить его, нравится заставлять просить.   
К тому моменту, когда он раздевается сам и ложится на Лави, того мелко трясет, словно он попал под разряд высокого напряжения.

— Нет, мы не будем рассказывать всем, чем тут занимаемся, — говорит ему Микк и накрывает рот ладонью, а затем вталкивается.

Лави выгибается с хриплым вскриком, несмотря на подготовку Тики все еще много для него. Ной вдавливается в него, заполняя собой, загоняя член по самые яйца и только после того, как тело Лави смиряется, начинает двигаться.   
Книгочей мечется под ним, то выгибаясь, то пытаясь уйти от размеренных сильных толчков, которыми награждает его Тики. Ему надо совсем немного, что бы совершенно утратить контроль, начать просить. Он бы делала это в голос, но голоса нет, и Лави может только шептать, толкаться кончиком языка в зажимающую рот ладонь.

Оргазм накрывает тяжелой приливной волной, заставляет его выгнуться, слепо распахнув глаза. Лави чувствует, как Тики кончает внутрь него, а затем ложится сверху, прижимая своим телом, и это первый раз за все то время, что Книгочей угодил в ловко расставленную им ловушку, когда все происходят так.

Когда он просыпается, Тики рядом, конечно, нет. Лави перекатывается по постели и удивленно фыркает, когда на нос ему садится черная бабочка.  
У Тики ужасное чувство юмора, но, пожалуй, с ним и со всем остальным Лави готов мириться. Если в следующий раз эти бабочки не сожрут его живьем, а будут так же мирно перебирать лапками и шевелить усами.


End file.
